Can You See?
by admin KnBI FFn
Summary: Gift fanfiction special for the winner of 1st Weekend Roleplay Competition, team Honey-Vanilla Milkshake. / Kise dan Kuroko memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Mereka melihat apa yang tidak seharusnya mereka lihat. Kesedihan, penyesalan, dan ketakutan terus menghantui mereka. Dan seperti takdir mempertemukan mereka begitu pula takdir memisahkan mereka.


_**Disclaimer : **__**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**__**. We don't own Kuroko no Basket. **_

_**Warning : beware of OOCness, fast-pace, slight-pairing.**_

_**.**_

_**Admin Team KnBFI special gift for the winner of 1st Weekend Roleplay Competition in Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction group. **_

_**.**_

_**Please enjoy our gift for you! ^_^**_

**Author : Dee Kyou **

**id: 4054767**

**.**

Can You See?

.

Seandainya kau bisa melihat masa depan, apakah kau akan senang akan hal itu? Tanyakan hal itu pada Kuroko Tetsuya dan dia akan senang hati memberikan jawaban sarkastik terbaiknya. Tidak ada yang diinginkan Kuroko selain menghilangkan kemampuannya itu. Kemampuan aneh yang didapatkannya sejak kepalanya terbentur karena kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karena semenjak itu dia bisa melihat masa depan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dan bagaimana kalau kau bisa melihat masa lalu? Jika kau tanyakan itu pada Kise Ryouta, maka dia akan diam dan tersenyum. Kemudian menjawab dengan kata-kata yang ambigu. Kise tidak bisa berharap dia tidak punya kemampuan itu, karena setiap anak laki-laki tertua dalam keluarga Kise pasti akan mewarisi kemampuan itu. Dan karena semenjak kecil Kise sudah dapat melihat masa lalu, dia tidak pernah mengambil pusing tentang kemampuannya itu.

Lalu bagaimana jika kedua orang yang memiliki kemampuan langka itu saling bertemu? Tanyakan hal itu pada takdir yang sekarang sedang tertawa, karena takdir telah mempertemukan Kise dan Kuroko di sekolah menengah pertama mereka. Ketika bunga sakura berguguran, ketika banyak anak berlalu lalang di bawah hujan sakura itu, di saat itulah kedua mata Kise dan Kuroko saling terpaut satu sama lain.

Untuk sepersekian detik, baik Kise maupun Kuroko tidak dapat mengalihkan mata mereka. Kise begitu terpesona pada warna biru lembut yang sedang menatapnya itu. Sedangkan Kuroko, dibalik wajah datarnya, tengah dalam kebingungan yang amat besar. Selama ini Kuroko dapat melihat masa depan orang-orang yang dilihatnya, tapi kenapa kali ini, masa depan orang yang sedang bertatapan dengannya tidak terlihat?

_'Mungkinkah kemampuanku sudah menghilang? Yokatta.' _ Batin Kuroko lega. Mengangguk sopan pada Kise, Kuroko lantas berbalik meninggalkan Kise. Kise yang masih terpana, segera sadar kalau sang aquamarine akan pergi. Lalu Kise reflex mengejar Kuroko dan menarik tangan Kuroko, memaksa Kuroko menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ano, maukah kau berpacaran denganku, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?" tanya Kise langsung. Suara Kise yang cukup keras membuat murid-murid di sekitar mereka berhenti dan berteriak heboh. Dan Kuroko yang mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang bocah laki-laki tidak dikenal, langsung mengayunkan tas sekolahnya pada kepala Kise, membuat Kise tersungkur. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Kuroko segera melarikan diri dari lokasi kejadian, meninggalkan Kise yang terkapar.

_'Apa-apaan tadi itu? Siapa dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bilang hal itu? Eh? Tapi tadi dia menyebut namaku. Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku, padahal kami tidak saling kenal?'_ karena terlalu focus pada pemikirannya, Kuroko tidak menyadari ada orang di depannya dan berakhir dengan menabrak orang itu hingga terjatuh.

"Ma-maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu yang langsung bangkit dan membantu Kuroko berdiri. Dan masa depan orang itu terpampang jelas di benak Kuroko. Saat ketika orang itu berusia beberapa tahun lebih dewasa, mengenakan seragam SMA, tengah berciuman dengan pemuda berambut merah.

_'Aaahhh … kemampuan ini belum menghilang.'_ Batin Kuroko kalut.

"Ano … kamu tidak apa-apa? Halooo…" Orang yang ditabrak Kuroko mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko, membuat Kuroko segera tersadar.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah menabrakmu." Ujar Kuroko, kemudian melanjutkan dalam hati, _'dan juga karena telah melihat masa depan privasimu.'_

"Tidak, tidak. Itu salahku juga karena berhenti mendadak di tengah jalan. Oh iya, kenalkan, namaku Furihata Kouki." Ujar orang itu, Furihata, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Furihata-kun." Balas Kuroko sopan.

"Ung! Salam kenal ya, Kuroko-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu dimana kelas 1-A?" tanya Furihata sambil berkaca-kaca.

_'Ternyata Furihata-kun tersesat ya. Aku yakin dia termasuk orang yang kikuk.'_ Batin Kuroko. "Kebetulan sekali, aku juga di kelas 1-A, Furihata-kun. Ayo kita ke kelas bersama-sama."

Dan Kuroko dapat melihat telinga imajiner Furihata berdiri tegak, lalu Furihata mengikuti Kuroko dengan mata berbinar-binar. Biar pun tadi Kuroko mendapat pengalaman aneh di gerbang sekolahnya, paling tidak sekarang dia berhasil mendapat satu teman pertamanya di SMP-nya. Dan Kuroko berharap semoga dia tidak lagi bertemu dengan orang aneh yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya pacaran tadi.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Tidak lama setelah Furihata dan Kuroko memasuki kelas mereka, Kise –orang yang dianggap aneh oleh Kuroko- memasuki kelas mereka. Melihat sang aquamarine pujaan hatinya duduk di kelas yang sama dengannya, Kise langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat pada Kuroko. Kuroko memucat melihat Kise yang segera mengambil kursi di sebelah kursinya.

"Mou, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun jahat sekali-ssu ... Pukulanmu tadi sakit-ssu…" rengek Kise. Furihata melihat Kuroko dan Kise bergantian. Kemudian Furihata berbisik pada Kuroko,

"Pssstt … dia kenalanmu, Kuroko-kun?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenal orang aneh seperti dia." Jawab Kuroko dingin.

"_Hidoii-ssu_…" Rengekan Kise semakin menjadi. Namun sebelum Kise bisa mengajak Kuroko mengobrol lebih jauh, bel sudah berbunyi dan wali kelas mereka masuk ke dalam kelas. Setelah murid-muridnya selesai mengucapkan salam, sang wali kelas menyuruh mereka saling memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Anak yang duduk paling depan segera berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Hal yang aku tidak suka ada banyak, dan aku tidak mau member tahu apa yang kusuka pada orang tidak dikenal." Lalu dia segera duduk setelah perkenalan diri yang absurd itu.

"O-orang itu mengerikan … aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengannya." Ujar Furihata pada Kuroko yang duduk di belakangnya.

_'Sayangnya kau akan SANGAT dekat pada Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun.'_ Batin Kuroko. Karena Akashi-lah orang yang berciuman dengan Furihata dalam masa depan Furihata yang dilihatnya. Dan ketika giliran Furihata memperkenalkan dirinya tiba, Furihata sempat membuat heboh karena tidak sengaja terjatuh dari kursinya.

"A-Aku, na-namaku Fu-Furihata Kouki. Ha-hal yang kubenci tidak ada. Yang kusukai, eettoo, uuum, kucing dan anjing dan binatang kecil lainnya. Sa-salam kenal, semuanya." Ujar Furihata sambil membungkuk, namun kepalanya terbentur meja karena membungkuk terlalu dalam. Membuatnya ditertawakan kembali oleh seisi kelas. Furihata duduk dengan wajah merah padam. Kuroko segera berdiri karena kali ini adalah gilirannya memperkenalkan diri. Namun wali kelas dan murid-murid lain bingung karena tidak melihat Kuroko.

"Hm. Sepertinya yang duduk di belakang Furihata-kun tidak datang." Ujar wali kelas mereka.

"Ano, aku sudah berdiri daritadi, _Sensei_." Kuroko bersuara. Dan seluruh kelas langsung berteriak keras, kecuali Kise, Akashi, dan Furihata. Setelah keadaan kelas tenang, Kuroko melanjutkan perkenalan dirinya.

"Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Yang saya sukai adalah buku dan mengobservasi orang. Yang saya benci ketidakjujuran…." Kuroko melanjutkan dalam hati, _'…dan kemampuan aneh ini.'_

Setelah Kuroko selesai memperkenalkan diri, Kise bangkit dan langsung membuat perempuan di kelas mereka heboh karena melihat senyumannnya yang menawan.

"Aku Kise Ryouta-ssu. Yang kubenci itu cacing! Mereka menjijikkan-ssu. Lalu yang kusukai adalah orang yang duduk di sebelahku, Kurokocchi-ssu," ujar Kise sambil nyengir. Dan sekali lagi kelas mereka kembali heboh dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris.

.

-skip time-skip time-skip time-

.

Meski pun awalnya Kuroko sangat kesal pada Kise yang seenaknya mendekatinya, namun lama kelamaan Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah menerima pemuda kuning itu menempel-nempel padanya. Sekarang seluruh sekolah mereka menganggap mereka berdua berpacaran, padahal Kuroko sama sekali tidak menaruh minat apa pun pada pemuda yang cukup berisik dan cengeng itu. Namun anehnya, Kise bisa akrab dengan Furihata yang pemalu dan Akashi yang menyeramkan. Membuat Kuroko prihatin pada Furihata. Pasalnya, Kise pasti akan membawa Akashi untuk makan siang bersama mereka di atap sekolah. Dan sepanjang waktu makan siang, Furihata pasti akan mengkerut ketakutan di balik tubuh Kuroko. Karena kasihan pada Furihata, suatu hari ketika Kuroko berhasil berduaan dengan Kise, Kuroko menyuruh Kise berhenti membawa Akashi.

"Kise-kun, bisakah kau berhenti membawa Akashi-kun ikut serta ketika makan siang? Furihata-kun selalu ketakutan jika ada Akashi-kun disekitarnya." Pinta Kuroko.

"Maaf, Kurokocchi. Tapi aku tidak bisa ssu. Sebenarnya Furihatacchi tidak perlu takut pada Akashicchi ssu. Karena Akashicchi itu baik kok, hanya lingkungannya saja yang membuatnya seperti itu. Akashicchi itu kesepian ssu. Dan dia sangat senang kita bisa berteman dengannya ssu." Jawab Kise.

"Tapi Furihata-kun-"

"Daijoubu ssu … Mereka akan akrab cepat atau lambat. Apalagi mereka berdua sama-sama suka kucing. Ah, tapi Akashicchi benci anjing, sih. Ahahahaha…"

"Kise-kun, apa Akashi-kun pernah bilang hal itu padamu?"

"Hm? Tidak pernah-ssu."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Nnnggh … yah, pokoknya aku tahu dan itu benar-ssu," ujar Kise sambil tersenyum pedih. Tentu saja dia tahu semua itu karena dia bisa melihat masa lalu Akashi berkat kemampuannya.

"Heee … Kise-kun sangat akrab dengan Akashi-kun ternyata." Ucap Kuroko dingin. Kuroko bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi tidak suka pada Akashi. Kise menyadari perubahan sikap dan nada bicara Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi ... kenapa marah ssu?"

"Aku tidak marah, Kise-kun."

"Jangan-jangan Kurokocchi cemburu ya, aku begitu mengenal Akashicchi…" Perkataan Kise sontak membuat Kuroko tersentak.

_'Cemburu? Aku? Tidak! Tidak mungkin!'_ Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Kise langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kurokocchi _kawaii-ssu_…" Dan Kuroko menghadiahi Kise _chop_ penuh cinta di perutnya.

"Jangan peluk-peluk aku seenaknya, Kise-kun. Aku sudah lelah dianggap berpacaran denganmu oleh seluruh sekolah. Bahkan Furihata-kun juga menganggap kita berpacaran."

"Tapi kita kan memang pacaran-ssu…"

"Sejak kapan aku berpacaran denganmu, Kise-kun."

"Eeeeehhh? Ja-jadi kita tidak berpacaran—ssu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kurokocchi benci padaku?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu, suka?"

"Tidak!"

"_Hidoii_! Menjawab dengan tegas begitu … hiks."

"Jangan merengek seperti itu. Seperti perempuan saja."

"Buweeeehhhh…" Kise semakin mewek mendengar sindiran Kuroko. "Tapi aku kan suka pada Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi_ kudasai!_ Jadi pacarku, yah?!"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan rengekanmu, Kise-kun."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kembali ke kelas." Kuroko langsung beranjak meninggalkan Kise yang masih mewek. Dan Kise terpaksa mengikuti Kuroko kembali ke kelas sambil terus mewek.

.

-skip time-skip time-skip time-

.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah menginjak tahun terakhir mereka di SMP. Furihata dan Akashi akhirnya menjalin hubungan, seperti masa depan yang dilihat oleh Kuroko dulu. Yang tidak berubah adalah hubungan Kise dengan Kuroko. Mereka lebih dari sahabat, namun kurang dari kekasih. Meski pun begitu, Kise tetap tidak menyerah memperjuangkan cintanya pada Kuroko. Hingga pada suatu hari, Kuroko mendengar bahwa Kise sedang didekati oleh gadis yang baru pindah ke kelas Kise. Kuroko yang saat itu berbeda kelas dengan Kise, hanya mengacuhkan kabar itu.

Dan ternyata kabar itu bukan hanya kabar burung, gadis yang tengah mengejar Kise dengan berani ikut dalam acara makan siang mereka berempat. Yang membuat Kuroko heran, Kise tidak menyadari kalau gadis itu menyukainya. Sama seperti Kuroko, Akashi dan Furhata juga heran, kenapa Kuroko tidak menyadari perasaannya pada Kise itu sebenarnya lebih dari teman. Baik Akashi mau pun Furihata bisa melihat aura tidak enak yang menguar dari tubuh Kuroko ketika gadis itu berbicara dan menempel pada Kise.

Bahkan pernah ketika Furihata dan Kuroko mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, mereka melihat gadis itu dengan manjanya meminta tolong pada Kise untuk mengambilkan buku dan memeluk Kise sambil mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah dibantu. Saat itu Furihata nyaris mati ketakutan melihat Kuroko mematahkan pensil mekanik yang dipakainya menjadi dua karena melihat pemandangan itu.

Puncaknya adalah ketika akhirnya gadis itu menyatakan cintanya pada Kise. Sudah pasti Kise menolak gadis itu karena di hatinya hanya ada Kuroko. Tidak senang dengan penolakan Kise, gadis itu melompat ke tubuh Kise dan bersiap mencium bibir Kise. Kuroko yang sedang bersembunyi bersama Akashi dan Furihata, langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menarik tangan gadis itu menjauhi Kise. Dengan nada dingin dan pandangan datar, Kuroko memperingatkan gadis itu.

"Tolong jangan sentuh milik orang seenaknya, Nona." Ujar Kuroko sopan namun penuh ancaman. Gadis itu langsung ketakutan dan segera kabur meninggalkan mereka.

"Ku-Ku-Ku-Kurokochi!" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko erat-erat mendengar perkataan Kuroko yang terdengar sangat cemburu.

"Tenang saja, Kurokocchi, yang kusukai itu hanya Kurokocchi—ssu…" Lanjut Kise yang langsung mencium bibir mungil Kuroko. Dan sejak saat itu Kise dan Kuroko akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

-skip time-skip time-skip time-

.

Tahun pertama mereka di SMA. Sudah hampir setahun semenjak Kise dan Kuroko berpacaran, dan tiba-tiba Kuroko kembali melihat masa depan Furihata dan Akashi yang membuat jantungnya nyaris copot. Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, Kuroko menghindari bertatapan dengan Akashi dan Furihata. Karena Kuroko yakin akan berwajah seperti kepiting rebus jika melihat mereka berdua. Furihata tentu sangat sedih dihindari oleh Kuroko seperti itu. Dan sebagai pacar yang baik dan perhatian, Akashi meminta(baca: memerintah) Kise untuk bertanya ada apa dengan Kuroko akhir-akhir ini.

"Ne, Kurokocchi." Panggil Kise ketika mereka berduaan di kamar Kuroko untuk mengerjakan PR musim panas mereka.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" jawab Kuroko.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kurokocchi menghindari Akashicchi dan Furihatacchi ssu?" wajah Kuroko langsung memerah mendengar nama Akashi dan Furihata.

"Bu-bukan. Tidak ada apa-apa." Tidak mungkin Kuroko bilang tentang apa yang dilihatnya pada Kise. Lebih tepatnya, tidak mungkin Kuroko bilang dia punya kemampuan aneh bisa melihat masa depan pada Kise. Kise pasti menganggapnya aneh.

"Tapi Kurokocchi bukannya sedang marah pada mereka kan? Aku tidak melihat mereka berdua berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Kurokocchi marah."

"Aku tidak marah pada mereka, Kise-kun."

"Aku tahu. Karena Akashicchi sudah minta maaf dan mengganti buku novelmu yang ketumpahan kopi miliknya."

Kuroko terkejut mendengar penuturan Kise. Darimana Kise tahu tentang hal itu? Karena baik Akashi mau pun Kuroko tidak pernah menyinggung hal itu di depan Kise. Lalu tiba-tiba Kuroko teringat saat ketika mereka bertemu pertama kalinya. Saat itu Kise langsung mengajaknya berpacaran, padahal mereka tidak saling kenal sebelumnya.

"Kise-kun, apa Kise-kun ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" Kise mengangguk menjawab Kuroko.

"Lalu, kenapa Kise-kun bisa tahu namaku? Dan kenapa terkadang Kise-kun berkata seakan-akan Kise-kun tahu tentang apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Aku sendiri bertanya-tanya, kapan Kurokocchi akan bilang padaku tentang kemampuan Kurokocchi." Balas Kise, membuat Kuroko membelalakkan matanya.

"Kenapa Kise-kun—"

"Bisa tahu?" potong Kise. "Ahahaha … Tentu saja aku bisa tahu, karena aku sudah me'lihat'nya, Kurokocchi." Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksud Kise-kun?"

"Aku bisa tahu kegiatan Kurokocchi kemarin, bahkan kegiatan Kurokocchi semenjak lahir. Singkatnya, aku bisa melihat masa lalu, Kurokocchi."

"Masa lalu?"

"Ya. Dan Kurokocchi bisa melihat juga kan? Itu sebabnya Kurokocchi menghindari Akashicchi dan Furihatacchi kan? Biar pun aku tidak tahu apa yang Kurokocchi lihat di masa depan."

"Kau tahu aku bisa melihat masa depan?"

"Ung!"

"Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, kau sudah tahu?"

"Ung!"

"Jadi, alasanmu mengajakku pacaran karena rasa simpati?! Sebagai sesama orang yang memiliki kemampuan aneh!? Kau mengasihaniku?!"

"Tidak! Bukan, bukan seperti itu Kurokocchi. Tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu pacaran karena hal seperti itu."

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku memang melihat masa lalu Kurokocchi dan tahu kalau Kurokocchi bisa melihat masa depan. Tapi bukan itu alasannya."

"Jadi apa!? Karena kasihan padaku?"

"Bukan, Kurokocchi … di masa lalu yang kulihat, Kurokocchi berulang kali berusaha menyelamatkan orang bukan? Mungkin orang itu memiliki masa depan yang jelek, dan Kurokocchi berusaha menyelamatkannya kan? Meski pun Kurokocchi dimaki oleh orang, tapi Kurokocchi tidak menyerah dan tetap ingin menyelamatkan orang. Itulah yang membuatku jatih cinta pada Kurokocchi—ssu…" Kuroko merona merah mendengar penuturan Kise yang polos.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kise-kun. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan." Ucap Kuroko sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Kise mendekati Kuroko dan merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu saja hal itu sangat membanggakan, Kurokocchi. Karena Kurokocchi berusaha menolong orang. Bisa memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan itu hebat loh, karena bisa mengubahnya dengan sedikit berusaha. Dan Kurokocchi mau berusaha untuk mengubah masa depan jelek milik orang lain. Tidak seperti masa lalu, kita hanya bisa melihat tanpa berbuat apa-apa, masa depan bisa diubah kalau kita berusaha bukan?"

Menyadari nada bicara Kise yang menahan pedih, Kuroko mendongak menatap wajah Kise. Kuroko yakin Kise sudah banyak melihat masa lalu menyakitkan.

"Kise-kun…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi … jangan khawatir, ya!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi, aku akan lebih baik kalau Kurokocchi mau menciumku—ssu…" Dan _chop_ Kuroko di perut Kise adalah jawaban permintaannya.

"Kise-kun mesum. Mati!"

"Hidoii ssu yo, Kurokocchi…" Kise meringis menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. "Lalu, sebenarnya masa depan seperti apa yang Kurokocchi lihat sampai-sampai Kurokocchi menghindari Akashicchi dan Furihatacchi?" lanjut Kise. Wajah Kuroko kembali merona mengingatnya. Setengah berbisik, Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan Kise,

"Mereka berdua, beberapa tahun lagi ketika mereka kuliah, akan tinggal bersama."

"Benarkah? Bukannya itu hal biasa ssu? Mereka kan pacaran, tapi itu berarti hubungan mereka akan awet kan—ssu."

"Kau tidak bisa menangkap maksudku, Kise-kun."

"Ng? Maksud Kurokocchi?"

"Akashi-kun dan Furihata-kun akan tinggal bersama. Di bawah atap yang sama. Tidur di kamar yang sama. Apa kau masih belum mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Kuroko menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah di dada Kise. Sedangkan Kise masih membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk mencerna maksud kata-kata Kuroko. Dan hal yang pertama Kise lakukan setelah mengerti adalah,

"HEEEE?!" berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "jJa-jadi maksud Kurokocchi, Akashicchi dan Furihatacchi akan melakukan s-s-s-se—"

"Jangan diteruskan, Kise-kun!" pinta Kuroko.

"Itu serius? Tidak salah—ssu?"

"Tidak mungkin salah. Itu terjadi di masa depan yang kulihat pada keduanya, baik masa depan Akashi-kun mau pun Furihata-kun."

"Heee … begitu, ya" Rona merah pun menjalar di pipi Kise. "Lalu, apa Kurokocchi juga mau melakukan itu—ssu?" pancing Kise membuat wajah Kuroko semakin merah.

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, Kise-kun."

"Itu kan tidak aneh. Ah, jangan-jangan Kurokocchi tidak mau, ya?"

"Bukannya tidak mau."

"Jadi mau? Kita lakukan sekarang—ssu?" Dan kembali _chop_ Kuroko menghampiri perut Kise dengan ramah.

"Ittai ssu…" Kise mewek.

"Bisakah Kise-kun tidak mesum sedikit saja?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi…. Aku kan laki-laki dan sedang berduaan dengan orang yang kusukai ssu…"

"Apa Kise-kun lupa kalau aku juga laki-laki?"

"Tentu saja tidak ssu…. Kalau lupa, aku tidak akan melakukan ini kan?" lalu tangan Kise menjamah bagian bawah Kuroko.

"Tu-tunggu, Kise-hhmmmppphhh…" Kise membungkam protes Kuroko dengan ciuman. Tangan Kise yang bebas mulai bergerilya di tubuh Kuroko. Dan menuruti instingnya, Kise merebahkan tubuh Kuroko di atas ranjang Kuroko. Kise melanjutkan memanjakan tubuh Kuroko, membuat Kuroko mendesah dan mengerang.

"Ki….Kise-ku-nngghh…. Hentikan…. Aaahh…" permintaan Kuroko tidak ditanggapi oleh Kise. Malah Kise terus memanjakan Kuroko dengan memberikan kecupan di bagian dada Kuroko, sedang tangannya masih aktif meraba bagian bawah Kuroko yang mulai mengeras.

"Kise-kun! Berhenti!" entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Kuroko menjauhkan wajah Kise dari tubuhnya, membuat Kise menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kurokocchi? Kau tidak suka? Tidak enak ya?"

"Bu-bukannya tidak suka.."

"Kalau begitu, aku lanjutkan.." Kise mencium dan menghisap leher Kuroko.

"Tunggu, Kise-kun! Kumohon, hentikan… nngghh.." desahan lolos dari mulut kecil Kuroko. Dan setelah desahan, yang selanjutnya keluar adalah isakan. Menyadari Kuroko tengah terisak, Kise segera berhenti dan dengan panic bertanya.

"Ku-Kurokocchi? Ke-kenapa menangis ssu? Maaf ssu…. Maaf…. Aku akan berhenti ssu… jangan menangis lagi ssu…" namun Kuroko masih terisak kecil.

"Gomennasai ssu…. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kurokocchi benar-benar membenci ini ssu… Gomen ssu… Jangan benci padaku ssu…." Kise membantu Kuroko bangkit dan duduk.

"Aku…Aku tidak membencinya, Kise-kun…. Hanya saja, aku belum siap, Kise-kun."

"Sou ssu ka?"

"Hai. Karena itu, tolong tunggu sebentar lagi, Kise-kun." Pinta Kuroko.

"Ung! Akan kutunggu ssu…."

"Arigatou, Kise-kun." Ujar Kuroko sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kise. Dan Kise tersenyum menjawab Kuroko.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Kise dan Kuroko bertemu Akashi dan Furihata, keduanya bersemu merah. Saat Akashi bertanya ada apa, Kise hanya menyengir kikuk dan Kuroko menunduk menjawab pertanyaannya. Hari demi hari berlalu dan tibalah ulang tahun Kuroko yang ke-16. Pada hari ulang tahunnya itulah, Kuroko memberikan seluruh hati dan tubuhnya pada Kise, mengikat keduanya dalam hubungan yang lebih serius.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kise-kun. Apa aku bisa bertanya sesuatu pada Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko seusai mereka melakukan kegiatan intim mereka. Kise yang sedang memeluk tubuh polos Kuroko, sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, agar ia bisa melihat wajah Kuroko.

"Bertanya apa, Kurokocchi?"

"Kenapa sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan Kise-kun ya? Padahal aku ingin tahu Kise-kun akan jadi seperti apa di masa depan."

"Ahahaha…. Alangkah bagusnya kalau nanti di masa depan aku bisa menjadi pilot ssu.."

"Kise-kun ingin menjadi pilot?"

"Ung!"

"Dengan nilai mendekati merah itu?"

"Hidoii ssu…."

"Aku bercanda, Kise-kun. Kalau Kise-kun memang ingin menjadi pilot, Kise-kun harus belajar lebih rajin lagi."

"Hai ssu…. Aku akan belajar dengan giat ssu.."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat masa depanmu ya?"

"…. Mungkin kemampuan Kurokocchi tidak bisa berfungsi pada pemilik kemampuan melihat masa lalu ssu."

"Tapi Kise-kun bisa melihat masa laluku. Itu curang."

"Ahahaha…. Aku juga tidak tahu, Kurokocchi…. Hoaaahhmm…. Aku mengantuk, Kurokocchi… Kita tidur saja yuk…. Lagipula Kurokocchi kan kecapekan sehabis kegiatan tadi." Wajah Kuroko merona dan mengangguk menjawab ajakan Kise. Setelah itu, Kuroko tertidur berselimutkan lengan Kise yang merengkuhnya lembut. Dan Kuroko tidak pernah tahu, setelah dirinya tertidur, Kise kembali membuka matanya dan membisikkan permohonan maaf pada Kuroko.

.

-skip time-skip time-skip time-

.

Musim semi, saatnya Kise, Kuroko, Akashi dan Furihata naik ke kelas 2 SMA. Kali ini mereka berempat kembali satu kelas. Tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka. Kalau pun ada, sekarang Furihata tidak lagi sepemalu dulu, dan Akashi tidak lagi menyeramkan. Baik Akashi dan Furihata menyadari bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh kedua sahabat mereka. Tapi mereka memutuskan tidak akan bertanya dan membiarkan Kise dan Kuroko sendiri yang akan menceritakan dengan sendirinya.

Namun di tahun kedua mereka di SMA, Kuroko dan Furihata harus memperketat pengawasan mereka pada masing-masing kekasih mereka. Karena semakin banyak senior mau pun junior yang mengincar kedua kekasih mereka. Mengingat Akashi diangkat sebagai ketua OSIS dan membuat Furihata harus menyabarkan diri mendengar dirinya dibandingkan dengan Akashi. Banyak yang tidak menyukai Furihata sebagai kekasih Akashi.

Sedangkan Kuroko harus menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan gunting Akashi pada perempuan-perempuan yang semakin gencar mendekati Kise semenjak Kise dinobatkan sebagai Charming Prince di SMA mereka. Sepertinya para fans Kise tidak menganggap Kuroko ada dan malah semakin terang-terangan menggoda Kise. Dan bodohnya, si pirang itu malah menanggapi para fans-nya dengan senyum ramahnya. Membuat tangan Kuroko gatal ingin menghadiahi Kise dengan chop andalannya.

Berbeda dengan Kuroko dan Furihata yang mati-matian menahan perasaan cemburu mereka, Akashi dan Kise malah senang melihat kekasih mereka menahan dongkol karena ulah fans-fans mereka. Itulah sebabnya Kise bersikap ramah pada para fans-nya, dan Akashi memperhatikan anggota OSIS-nya dengan sedikit berlebihan di hadapan kekasih mereka. Karena menurut Akashi dan Kise, wajah menahan tangis Furihata dan wajah ngambek Kuroko sangat manis di mata mereka.

Musim panas tahun kedua di SMA. Pada awal bulan Juni, tiba-tiba saja Kise masuk rumah sakit dan tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidur. Berita ini tentu saja membuat Kuroko cemas dan khawatir. Bersama Akashi dan Furihata, Kuroko menjenguk Kise setiap hari sepulang mereka bersekolah. Semakin hari, kesehatan Kise semakin menurun. Dan puncaknya adalah ketika 2 hari lagi menjelang ulang tahun Kise yang ke-17. Kise yang semakin lemah, berniat mengungkap semuanya pada Kuroko, Akashi, dan Furhata. Dan disinilah mereka, di ruang VVIP rumah sakit yang merawat Kise, hanya berempat.

"Aku senang kalian mau datang ssu.." ujar Kise lemah.

"Te-tentu saja Kise-kun. Ah, dua hari lagi kau ulang tahun kan? Apa yang kau inginkan? Kita bisa merayakannya disini. Ne, Sei, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Furihata. Kuroko dan Akashi mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Hahaha…. Aku senang mendengarnya. Arigatou, Furihatacchi. Tapi, saat itu aku sudah tidak ada lagi di sini bersama kalian."

"Apa maksudmu, Ryouta?"

"Ne, Kurokocchi dulu pernah bertanya kenapa tidak bisa melihat masa depanku kan?"

"Ma-masa depan? Kuroko, apa maksudnya itu?"

Kuroko hanya diam dan tidak menjawab Furihata. Dia punya perasaan jelek tentang lanjutan perkataan Kise.

"Akashicchi, Furihatacchi. Mungkin kalian akan menganggap kami aneh, tapi baik aku mau pun Kurokocchi punya kemampun itu. Aku bisa melihat masa lalu dan Kurokocchi bisa melihat masa depan ssu."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Akashi dan Furihata terkejut mendengar perkataan Kise. Namun dengan tenang Akashi berkata,

"Begitu? Akhirnya kalian bilang juga apa yang kalian sembunyikan."

"Ka-kami sudah tahu ada yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami. Ternyata tentang ha ini ya…" tambah Furihata.

"Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun, kalian tidak takut dan menganggap kami aneh?" tanya Kuroko tidak percaya.

"Kau ngomong apa, Kuroko. Tentu saja tidak, lagipula bukankah kalian heb at bisa mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu? Itu artinya kalian istimewa, bukan?" jawab Furihata dan Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu, Ryouta. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Akashi.

"Sebenarnya, hanya masa depanku saja yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kurokocchi, Akashicchi."

"Benarkah itu, Tetsuya?" dan Kuroko mengangguk menjawab Akashi.

"Alasan Kurokocchi tidak bisa melihatnya sederhana. Karena aku memang tidak punya masa depan. Karena aku akan segera mati." Ujar Kise sambil tersenyum. Kuroko, Akashi dan Furihata terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kise.

"Jangan bercanda, Ryouta! Kau bilang kau akan mati? Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya?"

"Aku juga mau kalau ini bercanda, Akashicchi. Namun sayangnya aku tidak bercanda. Setiap anak laki-laki pertama di setiap generasi dalam keluarga Kise pasti akan memiliki kemampuan melihat masa lalu dan hanya akan hidup sampai ulang tahun yang ke-17. Sama seperti kakak laki-laki ayahku pada generasi sebelumku dan keponakan laki-lakiku yang baru lahir dua bulan lalu untuk generasi selanjutnya. Di generasiku, akulah anak laki-laki tertua."

"Apa itu, bisa dibilang kutukan?" celetuk Furihata.

"Kouki!" hardik Akashi membuat Furihata mengekerut ketakutan.

"Hahaha…. Jangan marah Akashicchi…. Yang Furihatacchi katakan itu benar kok. Bisa dibilang ini kutukan. Karena itu, Kurokocchi, maafkan aku ya…. Maaf aku sudah egois dengan mencintaimu."

"Kau sudah tahu hal ini dari awal kan, Kise-kun?"

"Hai ssu. Maaf…"

"Apa…tidak ada cara untuk mencegahnya?"

"Tidak ada, Kurokocchi. Iniah takdirku, umurku hanya tinggal dua hari lagi."

"Kalau kau tahu dari awal, kenapa masih mendekatiku!? Kenapa malah membuatku mencintaimu!? Tidakkah kau merasa perbuatanmu kejam, Kise-kun?"

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku minta maaf ssu. Tapi setelah aku pergi, Kurokocchi bebas mencari penggantiku kok. Aku berharap orang itu akan lebih membahagiakan Kurokocchi dibandingkan aku."

"Jangan bercanda!" Kuroko menghardik Kise dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Mencari penggantimu?! Mencari orang super berisik dan cengeng sepertimu? Tidak, terima kasih!" lanjut Kuroko.

"Hidoii ssu…" mewek Kise.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, Kise-kun. Kise-kun adalah Kise-kun, bukan orang lain."

Kise terperangah mendengar ucapan Kuroko, lalu tersenyum ceria.

"Ehehehehe… Arigatou, Kurokocchi…. Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap Kurokocchi mendapat orang yang lebih baik dariku akan bahagia bersamanya."

"Sudah kubilang, aku—"

"Akashicchi, Furihatacchi, tolong jaga Kuro-Tetsuyacchi kalau aku sudah tidak ada ya." Pinta Kise pada Akashi dan Furihata, memotong ucapan Kuroko. Melihat tatapan mata Kise yang serius, Akashi dan Furihata hanya mengangguk berjanji pada Kise.

Dan seperti yang dikatakan Kise, dua hari kemudian, tepat ketika Kise menginjak usia ke-17, Kise menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Meninggalkan dunia ini, meninggalkan para fans-nya yang menangis, meninggalkan keluarganya yang sudah pasrah dan tahu akan takdir ini, meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya, dan meninggalkan orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Sebagai kenang-kenangan dari Kise, keluarga Kise memberikan buku diari Kise pada Kuroko. Dan dari buku-buku diari itu, Kuroko mengetahui seluruh emosi dan perasaan Kise yang sebenarnya, yang ternyata selama ini Kise tutupi dengan senyuman dan keceriaan.

Dua bulan sejak kematian Kise, Kuroko tiba-tiba pingsan ketika sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan bersama Akashi dan Furihata. Dengan segera, Akashi menelepon supir pribadinya dan membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kuroko segera diperiksa dan hasil pemeriksaannya sungguh sangat mengejutkan.

"Hm… Ini memang kasus yang sangat langka, hampir tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi, kau memang hamil, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun. Sudah memasuki usia 14 minggu." Ujar dokter yang memeriksa Kuroko. Akashi dan Furihata terbelalak dan menatap Kuroko yang duduk mematung mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Hanya kata-kata terakhir sang dokter yang terus berputar-putar di kepala Kuroko.

_'Aku hamil…. Kaa-san, tou-san, Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun…. Bagaimana ini…. Hamil…. Di luar nikah…. Anak Kise-kun…. Ah…. Kise-kun…. Disaat seperti ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

.

THE END

.

Kepada tim **Honey-Vanilla Milkshake**, sebagai pemenang _1__st__ Weekend Roleplay Competition_, terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi dan memenangkan kontes roleplay ini dengan fanfiksi _KiKuro Adventure-Friendship_ yang memukau. Ini hadiah dari kami. Semoga berkenan di hati dan kalian menyukainya! _*ojigi* _

Pula kami punya 2 bonus fanfiksi OS tidak terduga untuk tim Honey-Vanilla Milk-shake. Silakan di-RnR fanfiksi kumpulan drabbles **"The Sephia Stories of Honey Vanilla"** di akun bersama ini, serta **"Kuroko In Woman's Body"** di akun **kisafuuma**. 

.

_Mind to RnR? ^_^_


End file.
